Connected
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: [Extra Part Update!] Yah, siapa yang tahu jika sebenarnya dalam diam mereka bisa terhubung. Ketidaktertarikan justru membuat kita mengagumi hal tersebut. Cinta itu tidak bisa ditebak kan? Karena cinta memiliki cara sendiri untuk muncul ke permukaan. [AU, GaaraXOC, Slight!ItachiXOC/SasuSaku/NaruHina, 2/2, Twitter mode] Untuk ai sagara. / Sorry salah add pairing. Just slight!SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**Connected**_

 ** _Story by_ Fujimoto Yumi** _ **, 2014**_

 _ **Naruto character belongs to**_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sagara** **Ai, Fujimoto Yumi**

 **(c) Fujimoto Yumi _  
_**

 **GaaraXAi** _ **fanfic**_

 _ **Be easy on me! Dedicated to**_ **Teta Dea Kkw / ai sagara** _ **.**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gadis berambut hitam itu menatap heran barisan gadis-gadis yang selalu mengerubungi laki-laki di samping bangkunya. Menggeleng tak mengerti dan akhirnya memutuskan menatap ke arah luar jendela. Bahkan tidak memedulikan ocehan sahabat di depannya yang tengah bercerita. Tidak menyadari ada tatapan lain yang selalu mengarah ke dirinya itu._

 _Tanpa sadar, lelaki itu terkekeh, membuat para gadis di sekitarnya memekik kencang, tak ayal juga berhasil mengalihkan pandangan gadis yang awalnya menatap langit itu._

 _"Kau lihat tadi? Gaara-_ kun _tersenyum, kyaaaaaa~"_

 _Lelaki bernama Gaara itu menghela napas. Saat akan berkata, satu temannya sudah mewakili hatinya. "Yosh yosh! Istirahat akan segera berakhir. Ada baiknya kalian kembali ke kelas kan? Lagipula Gaara sedang ada urusan sekarang. Terima kasih~"_

 _Dalam hati lelaki berambut merah itu sedikit bersyukur, memiliki Naruto sebagai salah satu temannya. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, para gadispun mendesah kecewa dan berhamburan keluar. Namun tidak lupa meninggalkan sepatah dua kata semangat untuk Gaara._

 _"Kau berhutang budi padaku, Gaara~" ucap Naruto pada Gaara. Gaara hanya menghela napas lalu tanpa sadar mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis samping bangkunya itu._

 _Menangkap bahwa arah pandangan gadis itu sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka. "Terserah kau saja," balasnya kemudian menatap ke depan. Tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku bilang tunggu sebentar, Temari. Aku sudah di parkiran."

 _'Kalau kau masih lama, aku telpon Shikamaru saja untuk menjemputku, okay?'_

"Jangan bercanda. Aku pastikan dia mati di tanganku saat itu juga."

Gaara masih berdebat dengan kakaknya di telpon, berjalan masuk ke _lobby_ mall ternama Konoha dengan terus mendengus mendengar ocehan kakaknya. Namun pandangannya berhenti ketika ia melihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya kesulitan dengan barang belanjaannya yang jatuh berserakan karena ditabrak orang lain. Untuk hal ini, sifat peduli seorang Gaara memang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Tunggu aku 10 menit lagi."

 _'Eeh? Heeei, Gaara!_ '

Lelaki itu bahkan langsung mematikan sambungan telpon dan mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Berjongkok membantu gadis yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aaa—t-tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kok~" ujar gadis itu ketika melihat tangan lain yang membantunya. Ia mendongak pelan melihat siapa yang menolongnya, namun karena Gaara masih merunduk, gadis itu menghela napas membiarkan tangan itu ikut membereskan barang belanjaannya.

" _A-arigatou_ ~" cicitnya ketika barang terakhir yang jatuh sudah kembali rapi. Gaara berdiri membuat gadis itu sontak ikut bangun. " _A-ano_ —a-aku benar-benar berterima kas—ih—uhm…?" ucapan gadis itu terhenti ketika Gaara mendongakkan wajahnya.

Sontak Gaara juga sedikit merasa terkejut, seakan ia familiar dengan wajah di depannya ini. Apa mungkin…?

"Aaa…Sabaku- _san_? Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku," kata gadis itu lagi membuat Gaara memerhatikan dengan seksama dan berusaha mengingat siapa gadis di depannya ini. "Sepertinya kau lupa siapa aku. Hm~ biar kuingatkan. Kau ingat gadis yang duduk di samping mejamu saat kelas dua di SMP Konoha?"

"Gadis yang—"

"Sagara?"

"Eh? Kau ingat namaku? Hehe aku tersanjung sekali!" gadis bernama Sagara itu tersenyum membuat Gaara sontak semakin mematung. "Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya. Ternyata Sabaku- _san_ tidak berubah ya sejak dulu. Masih peduli kepada sekitar walaupun ditutupi oleh sikap dingin Sabaku- _san_."

"Hn. Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pamit."

"Eh? _H-hai! Arigatou, ne_?"

"Hn," dan Gaara benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu berjalan masuk ke dalam mall. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat, seakan ada sesuatu yang berusaha diingatnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini, terima kasih juga sudah bersedia menjadi temanku. Aku minta maaf jika pernah membuat kesalahan._ Jaa, ne. Sayonara, minna-san _," gadis berambut hitam yang dipanggil Ai oleh teman-temannya itu membungkuk. Gaara bisa melihat kilatan kesedihan di mata gadis itu._

" _Hati-hati, ya, Ai jelek di sana," dan ucapan seorang teman sekelasnya bernama Yumi itu berhasil membuat Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain._

 _Pindah, ya? Lagipula mereka tidak begitu dekat, dan Gaara merasa ia tidak terlalu perlu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, bukan?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar akan menelpon Shikamaru jika dia belum datang dalam hitungan kesepuluh," gerutu Temari pada temannya yang ada di depannya ketika menunggu Gaara. Sakura –teman satu klub Temari waktu sekolah dulu juga tengah menunggu kekasihnya. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika mereka saling mengisi kekosongan, kan?

"Mungkin dia lagi ke toilet dulu, Tem."

"Dia bilang sudah ada di parkiran, Ra. Gaara memangnya ada urusan apa, sih?"

"Sakura," suara seseorang membuat keduanya menoleh. Terlihatlah lelaki berambut _raven_ yang menghampiri mereka. Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian lelaki itu kembali berucap. "Hn. Temari, kau menunggu Gaara?"

Temari mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kekasih temannya yang merupakan sahabat adiknya juga. "Iya. Kau melihatnya?"

Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu mengangguk. "Sifat pedulinya selalu muncul. Dia sedang menolong seorang gadis tadi."

Mata Temari membulat. "Serius? Cantik tidak?"

Sasuke menautkan alis, membenarkan duduknya seraya melihat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kau bisa tanya Gaara nanti."

"Kamu kenal orangnya, Sasuke- _kun_?" suara Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn, tidak begitu yakin. Sepertinya kita mengenalnya."

Ketiganya justru terdiam, tak lama, sebuah suara yang sangat ketiganya kenal membuat mereka menoleh.

"Temari, ayo pulang."

Temari mendengus. "Kau lama, Gaara. Menolong seorang gadis dulu, eh?" sindir Temari membuat Gaara menautkan alisnya.

"Berisik. Ayo pulang," balasnya melihat ke arah Sasuke dan sedikit mengernyit. Lelaki berambut merah bata itu berpikir pasti Sasuke yang memberitahukannya.

"Iya iya. Lain kali aku minta jemput Shikamaru saja."

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Ish! Dasar _sister-complex_. Yo, Sasuke, Sakura, duluan yaaa!"

"Yo, Temari. Hati-hati ya."

Keduanya hanya mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan pasangan SasuSaku yang masih menaruh perhatian kepada mereka. Lalu menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak berniat melakukan apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku kelasnya. Sesekali tangannya menulis di kertas kosong yang sejak tadi terbuka, atau sesekali melihat ke arah langit cerah yang nampak. Tidak menyadari bahwa kini kelas telah ramai, juga tidak peduli pada satu sahabatnya yang sedari tadi mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Gaara.

Sampai sebuah suara membuat alisnya mengernyit. " _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ~"

"Oi, Gaara!"

 **Pluk!**

Lemparan kertas itu berhasil membuat Gaara melihat ke arah Naruto, temannya yang duduk di barisan nomor dua dari depan baris ke empat dari pintu. Ia menatap tidak mengerti temannya yang terus menyuruhnya melihat ke depan kelas. Apalagi fokusnya benar-benar pecah ketika suara _sensei_ menyebut namanya.

"Kau bisa duduk di depan Sabaku Gaara, Sagara- _san_. Sabaku-san, angkat tanganmu!"

"Hm?" Gaara masih benar-benar tidak fokus, sampai akhirnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah depan dan melihat gadis yang kemarin ditolongnya berada di depan kelasnya. Ia yang baru mengerti beberapa saat lalu namanya dipanggil pun segera mengangkat tangannya.

"Nah, Sagara- _san_. Kau bisa ke tempat dudukmu sekarang. Semoga kau betah, ya?"

" _Arigatou, sensei_."

Gadis bermata coklat itu berjalan ke arah di mana Gaara duduk. Tepatnya meja di depan bangkunya. Gaara hanya menghela napas ketika gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sabaku- _san_!"

"Hn," balas Gaara sekenanya membuat gadis itu terkekeh kecil dan menghadap ke depan, kemudian mengobrol ringan dengan seorang teman sekelas Gaara, yang ia ingat merupakan teman SMP mereka juga.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lelaki berambut merah bata itu terus saja mencibir dalam hati, sesekali ia menangkap tatapan mengejek kedua sahabatnya –lebih tepatnya satu di antara keduanya yang lebih kentara, seolah siap untuk menyindir dirinya.

Gaara menghela napas, beberapa saat lalu bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah dimulai. Lelaki bertato _Ai_ itu menoleh ke arah jendela dan memerhatikan langit yang tampak cerah, sampai Naruto menuju ke arahnya dan mengajaknya pergi ke kantin.

"Yo, Gaara! Ayo ke kantin!" teriak sahabatnya itu sesekali melirik ke arah gadis yang duduk di depan Gaara. Gaara hanya mendengus kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Yumiii~ ayo ke kantin~" suara itu jelas terdengar di telinga Gaara. Lelaki berambut merah bata itu hanya melirik sekilas dengan matanya.

Kemudian menatap dua sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu. "A—"

"Ai- _chan_ ~ ke kantin bareng kita saja, yuk? Nanti Hinata- _chan_ sama Sakura-chan _juga_ bergabung, kok~" seruan Naruto membuat Gaara merapatkan kembali bibirnya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mendengus.

Gadis bermata coklat itu terlihat senang, tersenyum pada pria kuning kemudian beralih kepada teman di depan mejanya, Yumi. "Yumi~ aku duluan ke kantin ya sama mereka?"

Gadis bermata biru safir itu mengangguk, mengacungkan jempolnya lalu menepuk sekilas bahu sahabatnya yang baru saja datang dari luar negeri sejak kepindahannya itu. " _Yosh_! Kalau begitu aku titip beli jus mangga, ya! Naruto dkk, titip Ai jelek, ya!" ucap Yumi kemudian di akhiri permintaan kepada ketiga pria yang sedari tadi diam itu –lebih tepatnya Gaara dan Sasuke yang diam.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. " _Yosh_! Serahkan saja pada Gaara!" ucapnya semangat membuat Gaara yang terdiam menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala kuning itu. Seakan merasakan hawa tidak enak dari sahabatnya, Naruto tersenyum bodoh seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Err—maksudku serahkan saja pada kami, hehe~ Lagipula nanti ada Hinata- _chan_ dan Sakura- _chan_ , kok."

Yumi mengangguk-angguk. "Oke deh. Aku ke ruang guru dulu, ya! Biasa ada urusan sama sensei yang suka tersesat di kehidupannya sendiri. _Jaa ne_ ~"

Naruto dan Ai mengangguk, sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara hanya diam. Lalu kedua lelaki yang terkenal agak dingin itu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Naruto dan siswi pindahan itu menuju kantin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di perjalanan ke kantin, keempatnya bertemu dengan Hinata, Hinata terkejut melihat Ai –temannya sejak SD- ada di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Ai Sagara hanya tersenyum, kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah _cafeteria_ bersama ketiga lelaki tadi. Sesekali Naruto di depan mereka menjelaskan tentang seluk-beluk sekolah itu. Ai hanya mengangguk-angguk, dan menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya.

Tanpa sadar, pandangannya berhenti pada punggung tegap lelaki bertato _Ai_ yang dulu ia kenal sebagai orang yang dingin, namun sangat peduli pada orang yang kesusahan. Dulu, lelaki bernama Gaara itu selalu saja dikerubungi gadis-gadis, entah _senior_ atau _junior_. Apakah sekarang ini hal yang sama masih berlaku?

Siapapun tahu dan akan setuju jika ada yang bilang Gaara itu tampan –walau dia tidak memiliki alis- tapi semua orang tahu, betapa lelaki itu selalu menjadi incaran para gadis.

Lamunan Ai terhenti ketika sepasang kaki berhenti di depannya. Dengan cepat ia mendongak dan melihat seseorang bertolak pinggang, Sakura, _senpai_ nya waktu di SD maupun SMP dan walaupun mereka seumur, yang merupakan kekasih Sasuke juga.

"Aiiiiiiiiii~ _long time no see_ ~" seru Sakura kemudian memeluk teman lamanya itu. Ketiga lelaki tadi, hanya melirik sekilas kemudian berjalan duluan ke arah kantin.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke berbalik berbicara pada kekasihnya. "Sakura, aku duluan."

"Eh?" Sakura buru-buru melihat ke arah kekasihnya kemudian tersenyum, mengangguk juga. "Eum, _ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Nanti aku dan mereka menyusul."

"Hn."

Setelahnya, ketiga lelaki itu menghilang di tikungan koridor, menyisakan ketiga gadis yang memulai ber _nostalgia_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto sampai, ketiga gadis itu pun memasuki kantin. Gaara yang awalnya belum membeli apapun, bangkit dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk membeli jus. Setelah pesanannya selesai, siswi baru itupun mulai memesan. Gaara kembali ke bangkunya, tapi tak lama ia mengernyit mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Eh? Jus jeruknya habis? Uhm…begitu ya…?"

"Iya, nona. Bagaimana jika yang lain?"

"Uhm…" Ai berpikir, sambil melihat-lihat buah yang terpajang di dalam etalase kaca di tempat itu. Gaara memerhatikannya dalam diam. Kedua sahabatnya pun melakukan hal yang sama, Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang membeli makanan pun menoleh.

Setelah beberapa lama berperang batin entah tentang apa, Gaara pun bangkit dari duduknya –lagi- dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ini," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan jus jeruk yang baru ia beli tadi, belum ia minum sama sekali.

Gadis bernama lengkap Ai Sagara itu hanya menatap jus yang disodorkan kepadanya dan Gaara bergantian, seolah tidak mengerti apa yang barusan saja diucapkan teman sejak SDnya (walau jarang sekelas dan hanya sekedar kenal) itu. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam-diam memerhatikan, namun tatapan mengejek Naruto tampak sangat kentara, seraya sesekali menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

" _Teme_ , aku benar kan? Sebenarnya Gaara itu ada rasa sama Ai- _chan_ ," bisik Naruto yang hanya dibalas tatapan oleh Sasuke yang masih melihat sahabatnya di depan tukang jus di kantin sekolah mereka.

Tangan Gaara masih menyodorkan segelas jus itu kepada Ai. "Ambillah. Kau ingin ini, kan?"

"E-eh? _A-ano…d-daijoubu_?" tanya Ai lagi. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menggeleng. "Ah, t-tidak usah deh, Sabaku- _san_. Aku pesan yang—"

"Ambil saja—" kata Gaara seraya meletakkan jus itu di tangan Ai yang tak memegang apa-apa. Kemudian lelaki yang cukup popular di Konoha _High School_ itu beralih, berbicara pada pedagang jus yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka. "—aku pesan jus wortel saja. Ini sekalian bayar untuk pesanan gadis ini," ucap Gaara seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada pedagang itu.

" _Ha'i_ , Gaara- _kun_. Bibi akan segera membuatkannya."

"Terima kasih, bibi Kira," balas Gaara kemudian menunggu wanita paruh baya itu membuatkan jus pesanannya –dan mungkin juga untuk gadis itu.

Gaara melirik ke arah Ai yang masih terdiam. Ia bisa melihat bahwa tangan itu sedikit bergetar.

" _G-gomen_ …" Gaara sedikit mengernyit ketika mendengar suara gadis itu setelah beberapa saat berlalu.

Gaara menoleh tidak mengerti. Ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu mengeras. "Aku—rasanya sudah merepotkanmu dua kali."

Mendengarnya, tanpa sadar Gaara terkekeh kecil membuat Ai mengerjap. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat bagaimana lelaki itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Terlihat keren.

Ia juga bisa melihat wajah yang biasanya memasang tampang datar itu terkekeh akibat ucapannya. Sungguh suatu hal yang langka.

"Kau terlalu serius, Sagara."

"Eh?" Ai Sagara mengerjap, tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan teman sekelasnya barusan.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Itu jus pesanan temanmu sudah jadi," balas Gaara kemudian berbalik, berjalan duluan menuju bangku tadi meninggalkan Ai yang masih terpaku.

' _Kenapa dia begitu baik padaku_?'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Ai mulai terbiasa berada di sekolah barunya ini. Terasa menyenangkan bisa bertemu dan sekelas lagi dengan teman-temannya sewaktu di SMP dulu. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa ia sedikit bisa lebih dekat dengan seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Namun dari semua yang terjadi, ia senang bisa kembali bersama dengan teman-temannya itu. Juga bicara soal pendapatnya dulu mengenai cinta? Mungkinkah sekarang sudah berubah? Apa ada yang bisa membuat ketertarikannya tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta itu berganti?

"Ugh," Ai mengerang tertahan karena harus membawa beberapa buku ke perpustakaan. Ia di minta oleh guru bahasa untuk meletakkan beberapa buku itu ke tempatnya semula. Ai sedikit sulit berjalan karena pandangannya terhalang.

Mau tak mau ia jalan dengan pelan sambil sesekali mengaduh dalam hati. Ah, andai ada seseorang yang membantunya sekarang.

 **Buk!**

"Eh?" Ai berhenti dalam sekejap ketika menabrak tubuh lain. Ia hanya bisa melihat sepatunya, karena agak sulit untuknya mendongak. Namun ketika beberapa buku pindah ke tangan lain, ia bisa melihat wajah yang berdiri di depannya. "Sabaku- _san_?"

Gaara hanya menatap gadis itu kemudian berbalik seraya membawa hampir tiga perempat dari buku yang dibawa oleh Ai. Melihat itu, Ai dengan cepat mengikuti langkah lelaki tampan berambut merah yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

" _A-ano_ …aku—"

"Ke perpus, kan?"

"Eh? I-iya. _A-ano_ …Sabaku- _san_ …aku merepotkanmu lagi. _Arigatou, ne_?" ujar Ai tulus, ia merasa tidak enak karena selalu merepotkan Gaara.

" _Daijoubu_."

Dan keduanya pun berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan. Mengabaikan beberapa tatapan serta bisik-bisik para siswa – siswi di sekolah itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ai pikir, Gaara hanya akan membantunya membawakan buku sampai perpustakaan. Namun kenyataannya, kini lelaki bertato _Ai_ itu justru juga menolongnya meletakkan buku-buku itu pada tempatnya. Sontak, gadis berambut hitam itu dibuat kaget. Segera saja ia langsung menahan Gaara untuk melakukan itu.

" _Ano_ , biar aku saja, Sabaku- _san_. Kau sudah membantuku membawakannya ke sini. Masa aku merepotkanmu lagi untuk meletakkan—"

"Tempatnya tinggi semua. Kau bisa?"

"Eh?" Ai tersentak ketika Gaara menunjuk beberapa tempat asli untuk buku yang mereka bawa. Ia sempat tercengang karena ternyata benda-benda kotak itu terletak di tempat yang tinggi. Ai menunduk, hanya bisa memerhatikan Gaara dalam diam menaruh buku itu pada tempatnya.

" _G-gomen_ …lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu, Sabaku- _san_ ," lirih Ai pada Gaara yang naik ke sebuah tangga dari kayu untuk meletakkan beberapa buku.

"Hn. Lupakan saja," balas Gaara.

Ai mengernyit, lelaki itu selalu saja bilang hal yang sama ketika Ai mengucapkan maaf kepadanya. "Mana bisa kulupakan. Kau sudah menolongku terus."

"Hn."

 **Brak!**

"Aduh! Pelan-pelan jangan pakai dorong dong! Untung tidak ada buku yang ja—" suara teriakan itu terhenti ketika melihat justru buku di perpustakan itu bergerak ke belakang, menandakan akan jatuh ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat di mana sang penabrak berdiri.

Gaara yang menyadari hal itu langsung turun ketika ada beberapa buku yang sudah meluncur jatuh hampir mengenai kepala Ai. Ia menarik gadis itu agar Ai tidak terkena benda kotak tersebut.

Karena sangat terkejut, Ai sampai tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia tertarik begitu saja ketika tangan Gaara mengambil tangannya dan membawanya jatuh ke depan. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau sekarang di depannya matanya adalah dada bidang lelaki itu.

Keduanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Namun akhirnya, sebuah suara membuat keduanya tersadar. "Ah, maaf. Apa kalian terluka? Aku tidak sengaja menabrak rak ini. _Gomenasai_ ," ucap orang itu sambil membungkuk membuat keduanya sadar dan melepas diri.

Ai menunduk kemudian menggeleng. "Aaa…tidak apa-apa kok."

"Lain kali hati-hati," tambah Gaara lalu kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan tadi ketika mendengar kata 'iya' dari orang itu.

Ai sendiri hanya diam, kembali memerhatikan punggung tegap seseorang yang belakangan ini selalu menolongnya. Dan membuatnya nyaman sekaligus tak enak.

' _Arigatou_ …'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ai Sagara berjalan pelan dengan jari-jari yang bertaut, saling berkaitan. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa kejadian yang selalu membawanya berada bersama Gaara, teman SMPnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, pasti ada saja sesuatu hal yang seolah menghubungan dirinya dengan lelaki itu.

Ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa juga lelaki itu begitu baik padanya? Memang, dia tahu jika Gaara adalah seseorang yang sangat baik, suka menolong walaupun sikapnya begitu dingin. Tapi ia masih tidak mengerti…kenapa…lelaki itu mau repot-repot terus membantunya? Walau mungkin itu memang takdir _Kami-sama_?

Argh! Memikirkannya membuatku gila, pikir Ai, mengacak pelan rambutnya kemudian melihat lurus ke depan, mendapati sahabatnya sejak kecil –Yumi yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yo, nona jelek! Ke kantin, yuk! Kau habis dari perpustakaan, kan?" ajak serta tanya Yumi padanya. Ai hanya mendengus setiap kali Yumi memanggil jelek. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu, ia merupakan cara lain Yumi menyampaikan rasa sayangnya.

" _Hai, hai_. Omong-omong, boleh aku curhat?" balas Ai membuat langkah sahabatnya itu berhenti sejenak.

"Hn? Curhat? Tentang siapa? Cowok yaaa?"

"Tsk. Iya tapi bukan dalam artian yang kau pikirkan itu."

"Lalu?"

Ai menghela napas sejenak. Kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. "Ini tentang Sabaku- _san_ …" Tidak menyadari di belakang mereka ada dua orang sahabat Gaara yang mungkin saja bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, kan?

"Hah?" Yumi membeo, tetapi berusaha menjadi teman yang baik untuk sahabatnya ini.

"Beberapa waktu berlalu, dan aku merasa sudah sering merepotkannya," mulai Ai bercerita, sambil mereka berjalan ke arah Kantin. Barusan, mendengar marga Gaara disebut, Naruto dan Sasuke tanpa sadar menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau tahu? Dia selalu saja menolongku. Rasanya tidak enak sekali. Pertama, dia membantuku membereskan barang belanjaanku yang terjatuh di mall, itu juga pertama kali kami bertemu lagi setelah hampir tiga tahun. Kau tahu kami tidak begitu dekat, bukan?"

Yumi mengangguk, kemudian menjawab pelan. "Benar juga. Lalu?"

"Yang kedua, dia memberikan jus jeruknya dan membayarkan jus itu juga jus pesananmu."

"Eh? Jadi itu—Gaara yang membelikannya?"

Ai mengangguk pelan. Entah bagaimana, dalam beberapa puluh hari ia kembali menjadi warga Jepang, seolah waktu terus mendekatkannya dengan lelaki itu. Bahkan, mereka duduk berdekatan, kan?

"Kemudian…dia membantuku membawakan beberapa buku ke perpustakaan. Aku pikir, dia hanya akan membantu membawakannya. Tetapi, dia justru membantuku menaruhnya di tempat buku itu seharusnya ada."

Yumi tanpa sadar berpikir keras. Sejak dulu, ia memang tahu Gaara adalah tipikal seseorang yang selalu mengulurkan tangannya. Bukan secara gamblang, tetapi atas kemauannya sendiri. Tapi…kasus sahabatnya ini…kenapa ia merasa ada hal yang aneh? Namun pemikiran itu segera kabur ketika ia mendengar suara Ai lagi. Sedangkan dua orang di belakang mereka hanya mencuri dengar yang tanpa sadar menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang hanya mereka yang mengerti.

"Dan yang terakhir, dia menyelamatkanku dari buku yang terjatuh akibat ditabrak oleh siswa lain. Ketika aku meminta maaf selalu merepotkannya, ia hanya bilang agar aku melupakannya. Ah~ Yumi- _chan_ ~ aku harus bagaimana? Aku benar-benar tidak enak selalu membuatnya susah jika di dekatku," ceritanya kemudian bertanya. Yumi terlihat serius berpikir.

Lalu ia merangkul sahabatnya itu. Sedikit menyeringai entah apa yang dipikirkannya. "Hm~ tentu saja dia bilang agar kau melupakannya. Kau meminta maaf terus tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Oleh karena itu, bagaimana jika kau mentraktirnya? Pulang sekolah nanti ajaklah dia dan teraktir dia. Apapun."

"Eh?" Ai hanya berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang barusan diucapkan sahabatnya. Dengan di belakang mereka, Naruto maupun Sasuke terlihat menyeringai lalu ber _high five_ seolah mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ai menunggu dalam diam, ia duduk di atas mejanya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah lapangan di mana orang yang ia tunggu ada di sana. Sabaku Gaara, seseorang yang selalu menolongnya itu kini tengah bermain bola bersama teman-teman serta sahabathya.

Ai melirik ke arah meja lelaki itu, di sana masih terdapat tas sekolah milik Gaara. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Gaara di sini, di kelas mereka.

Menunggu dalam kelas yang sudah sangat sepi, dengan cahaya matahari yang perlahan menghilang, Ai hanya bisa menghela napas bosan. Namun kebosanannya itu terbayarkan ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Ah, Sabaku- _san_?" seru Ai senang karena ia tidak sia-sia menunggu lelaki itu. Gaara yang baru masuk ke kelasnya sedikit terkejut mendapati teman depan mejanya masih berada di ruangan itu.

"Sagara? Kau masih di sini?" tanya Gaara kemudian, seraya mendekati mejanya yang akhirnya membuat keduanya juga berdekatan.

Ai mengangguk, lalu beralih menatap lelaki itu. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," kata gadis itu tulus membuat Gaara langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih? Untuk?" Gaara memicingkan matanya sedikit, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba gadis ini berterima kasih padanya.

Ai mengangguk. "Uhm! Kau selalu menolongku dan mau untuk kurepotkan. Jadi, aku berterima kasih karena itu." Jelasnya membuat Gaara tersenyum, lalu terkekeh pelan. " _Ne_? Ada apa?"

Gaara kembali tersenyum. "Bukankah sudah kubilang lupakan saja?"

" _Ne_? Mana bisa, Sabaku- _san_! Aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu. Jadi, aku berterima kasih. Ah! Bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir es krim? Hehe~"

Gaara tersentak, wajahnya melembut mendengar penuturan gadis itu. " _Jaa_. Ini sudah sore. Lebih baik kau pulang."

"Eh? _Demo_ —"

" _Jaa_ , kuantar kau pulang."

"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Senja semakin terlihat, matahari hampir terbenam. Keduanya berjalan di bawah langit sore yang tenang. Gaara berjalan di depan gadis itu beberapa meter, sedangkan Ai di belakangnya. Seraya sesekali memerhatikan punggung tegap lelaki itu.

Hei, mana tahu jika niatmu yang ingin mentraktirnya sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih justru membuatmu berada di jalan pulang dengan dia yang mengantarmu? Sesuatu hal yang di luar pemikiranmu, kan?

" _Ne_ , Sabaku- _san_? Memangnya rumah kita searah, ya?" tanya Ai setelah sekian lama dalam keheningan. Ia melihat Gaara tidak berniat menjawab sama sekali, membuat bibirnya tanpa sadar mengerucut. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu membuat mata Ai membulat sempurna.

"Tidak. Rumahku ada di belokkan awal tadi."

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau mengantarkanku pulang? Aish! Lebih baik kau—" ucapan gadis itu terhenti ketika tanpa sadar matanya menangkap sebuah toko es krim yang membuat Ai justru menarik tangan Gaara ke sana. "—temani aku membeli es krim, ya? Ayo~"

Ai berucap dengan semangat tanpa menyadari ada perubahan pada wajah Gaara. Lelaki itu hanya tidak bisa berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Mengantarkan seorang gadis ke rumahnya, dan di tengah jalan ia ditarik ke sebuah kedai es krim yang masih buka.

Sungguh hari yang mengejutkan.

" _Baachan_ , es krim strawberrynya satu ya. Sabaku- _san_ kau mau rasa apa?" pesan Ai sekaligus bertanya pada Gaara.

"Hn. Capuccino."

" _Ne_ , sama capuccinonya satu, ya, _baachan_."

" _Ha'i_. Tunggu sebentar, ya?"

" _Ne_!" setelahnya wanita paruh baya itu membuatkan pesanan keduanya. Seraya menunggu, Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya melihat sekelilingnya, yang tanpa sadar hal itu membuat ia tersenyum.

Tak lama, pesanan mereka pun jadi. Ai membayar dua es krim itu. Sambil berkata pada Gaara. "Eits, kau tidak bisa menolak. Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih, oke?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara merasa gadis itu benar-benar unik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dalam diam keduanya berjalan kembali menuju rumah Ai dengan es krim di masing-masing tangan mereka. Ai sesekali berceloteh entah tentang apa saja membuat Gaara lagi-lagi tersenyum. Yang sepertinya senyum itu sudah sangat biasa untuk bisa dilihat oleh Ai.

Jadi gadis itu bisa bersikap biasa ketika melihat Gaara tersenyum.

Gaara sendiri kemudian hanya memerhatikan bagaimana gadis itu bergerak. Ketika Ai mencoba untuk menaiki sebuah pinggiran yang melingkari pohon. Membuat Gaara segera menolong saat melihat Ai hampir jatuh.

Gaara terkekeh ketika Ai sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Tidak menyadari bahwa hari sudah hampir malam. Keduanya seolah menikmati penutup hari ini. Yah, setidaknya dengan ini, keduanya bisa lebih dekat bukan hanya sekedar mengenal lagi, kan?

Dan tanpa sadar, keduanya sudah sampai di depan kediaman Sagara. Ai berhenti lebih dulu kemudian membungkuk dalam. Mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali karena lelaki itu mau mengantarnya selamat sampai ke rumah.

"Hn, sama-sama. Dan terima kasih juga untuk es krimnya," balas Gaara kemudian berbalik. Menuju ke arah tadi untuk kembali ke rumahnya. " _Jaa ne. Konbanwa_."

Ai mengangguk dalam diam. Lalu berbisik pelan. Entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya menghangat sekarang. " _Jaa ne_ , Sabaku- _san_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Musimpun berganti. Siswi baru itu semakin berteman baik dengan yang lainnya. Juga semakin dekat dengan seorang Sabaku Gaara. Bukan hanya sekedar kenal, tetapi tak jarang percakapan terjadi di antara keduanya.

Hari itu hari rabu, dan saat itu adalah pelajaran fisika. Ai memandang tak mengerti ke arah papan tulis sambil sesekali menggigiti penanya. Tidak menyadari lelaki di belakang dia kini sesekali terkekeh melihat atau mendengar keluhan frustasi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan Gaarapun tidak menyadari jika kedua sahabatnya melakukan hal yang sama, namun yang diperhatikan adalah dirinya. Bukan Ai Sagara.

Ai yang sedang berusaha memahami rumus-rumus di papan tulis itu, dikagetkan dengan suara yang tiba-tiba datang dari depan bangkunya. Ia mendengus kesal ketika sahabatnya, Yumi malah mengomentari poninya yang semakin memanjang.

"Hei, nona. Ponimu yang sudah agak panjang membuatmu tambah jelek tahu."

"Berisik, Yumi. Lihat ke depan sana."

"Hei, bagaimana dengan saranku yang waktu itu? Kau sudah mentraktirnya, kan?"

"Hn, sudah. Aish, lihat ke depan, Yumi."

"Iya-iya."

"Dasar cerewet."

"Siapa yang cerewet, Sagara- _san_?"

"Eh?" Ai langsung tersadar ketika Ibiki _sensei_ berdiri di depan seraya berkacak pinggang, sambil menatapnya tajam. Ia mendengus dalam hati, ingin sekali memukul Yumi saat ini. Ia semakin menghela napas ketika Ibiki _sensei_ menyuruhnya maju dan menyelesaikan soal-soal yang tertulis di sana. Seolah-olah, soal-soal itu memanggil dirinya untuk segera diselesaikan.

'Aku bersumpah akan menendangmu nanti, Yumiiiii,' batinnya berteriak. Segera saja ia maju ke depan sebelum Ibiki _sensei_ kembali memarahinya.

Ai menatap frustasi soal-soal itu. Bukannya ia bodoh, tapi ia belum begitu menguasainya. Namun ia tidak mau menyerah, ia mengerjakan apa yang sudah ia bisa. Sambil sesekali berkacak pinggang satu tangan, berpikir dengan menelengkan kepalanya.

"Uhm…" ia menggumam tanpa sadar. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara kursi yang digeser. Juga suara seseorang.

" _Sensei_ , biarkan saya membantunya."

"Huh?" lelaki paruh baya itu menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memberikan izin pada Gaara untuk membantu gadis di depan kelas itu mengerjakan soal fisika dengan isyarat gerakan kepala.

Gaara mengambil sebuah kapur lagi lalu berdiri di belakang Ai. Ia menaruh tangan kirinya di sisi kiri wajah Ai kemudian mendekat untuk mengerjakan soal yang berada di sebelah kanan tangan gadis itu. Gadis bermata coklat itu terkejut ketika mendapati orang lain di dekatnya, dan lagi orang itu kini tengah membantunya mengerjakan soal yang seharusnya ia selesaikan.

Ai memutar kepalanya ke samping dengan perlahan, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika dihadapkan pada seseorang yang belakang ini selalu membuatnya merasa hangat atas semua perilakunya. Ai menggenggam erat kapur di tangan kanannya, kemudian melirik sekilas tangan kiri Gaara yang bertopang di papan tulis. Posisi ini…benar-benar berhasil membuat Ai berdebar.

Ai menoleh lagi ke arah lelaki itu, ketika Gaara sedikit menunduk untuk menyelesaikan satu soal. Ia berbisik pelan. Sangat pelan hampri seperti bisikan. " _Arigatou_ …"

Gaara yang mendengar suara dari teman sekelasnya itu menatap tak percaya Ai yang justru bergetar pelan. Lalu tersenyum kecil membuat gadis itu semakin menengang. Lelaki itupun tak menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya. Sampai semua soal sudah dikerjakan, Ai hanya bisa terpaku tanpa berucap apapun.

Ia…merasa kini dunianya diputar balik. Entah apa…tapi jantungnya benar-benar berdetak sangat cepat. Apalagi ketika melihat Gaara tersenyum.

Sungguh sangat mendebarkan hati.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Ai masih duduk di bangkunya seraya menyalin catatan fisika tadi. Ia mengutuki dirinya yang begitu lalai. Sampai tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan berucap agak kencang ketika menyebut sahabatnya cerewet. Di akhiri ia yang mengerjakan soal dan kembali dibantu oleh Gaara.

Ketika Yumi mengajaknya ke kantin, Ai meminta Yumi untuk duluan karena ia harus menyalin catatan itu. Kelas juga agak sepi karena semuanya keluar. Meninggalkan dia yang masih terfokus pada bukunya. Dan ketika selesai, ia justru kembali mengingat perkataan Yumi mengenai poninya. Segera saja gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mengeluarkan kaca dan melihat wajahnya dengan poninya yang hampir menutupi mata itu.

Sedangkan Gaara sendiri sudah akan menuju kantin, namun tersadar jika ada yang tertinggal, maka ia menyuruh sahabatnya untuk pergi ke sana lebih dulu. Karena dia ingin mengambil barang yang tertinggal itu. Sampai di pintu kelas, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat gadis yang ditolongnya tadi sangat sibuk dengan kaca dan poninya.

Gaara terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana gadis itu sesekali menampilkan sebuah ekspresi yang lucu. Dan Ai sendiri di dalam kelas tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi kelakukannya diperhatikan oleh lelaki yang mungkin diam-diam mulai dia sukai, namun ia belum yakin. Sampai akhirnya Gaara membuka pintu kelas membuat Ai tersentak, dan segera bangun dari duduknya.

"Ah, Sabaku- _san_?" Ai berdiri gugup entah mengapa. Ia membayangkan jika lelaki itu melihat kelakuannya barusan sampai menyenggol pensilnya hingga terjatuh.

Gaara yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah Ai, memungut pensil milik Gadis itu dan meletakannya di meja Ai. "Ada apa dengan ponimu? Sepertinya sedari tadi kau bermasalah dengan itu?"

Napas Ai seolah berhenti. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng. "Ah, t-tidak kok. Hehe," Ai merasa begitu gugup sekarang.

Gaara memerhatikan tingkah gadis itu, dan kembali tersenyum melihat wajah gugup Ai. Setelah mengambil barang miliknya, ia kembali menuju pintu. Sedangkan Ai hanya diam di tempatnya. Sampai akhirnya Gaara berhenti berjalan dan berbalik ke arahnya. "Kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Eh? A-aku—"

"Ayo," ajak Gaara dengan gerakan kepala. Membuat Ai sontak terkejut kemudian segera membereskan mejanya dan berjalan mendekati teman sekelasnya itu. Mengikuti langkah besar itu pelan dari belakang.

Dan menyadari bagaimana lelaki itu selalu bisa mengambil alih atensinya dari segala hal di dunia. Untuk pertama kalinya…ia merasa hal tentang rasa suka itu begitu menarik. Entahlah. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti lagi. Apa…yang kini dirasakannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Ujian kenaikan kelas sudah berada di depan mata. Yumi melihat sahabatnya yang akhir-akhir ini sangat berbeda. Yah, apalagi Gaara teman sekelas mereka sejak SMP itu juga agak aneh. Menurutnya, sih.

Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Ai dan Gaara bisa sedekat itu. Mereka bahkan lebih sering mengobrol. Oh, bukannya bagaimana. Sebenarnya Yumi sangat senang, dan ia sempat berprasangka jika sahabatnya itu menyukai Gaara. Yeah, dari cara bagaimana Ai selalu bercerita tentang _classmate_ mereka itu sudah sangat membuat Yumi yakin, gadis yang dikenalnya sejak TK itu memang menaruh hati pada seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Gadis bernama lengkap Fujimoto Yumi itu bersyukur, ada seseorang yang bisa membuat seorang Ai Sagara tertarik tentang hal mengenai cinta. Yeah, walau orang itu adalah Gaara, seseorang yang dikenal sebagai pribadi dingin namun memilik tangan yang selalu terulur untuk siapa saja.

"Oi, Yumi- _chan_ ," Yumi tersadar ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Ia mengernyitkan alis seolah bertanya ada apa. Namun kemudian lelaki itu hanya menarik tangannya meninggalkan Gaara dan Ai tanpa ada siapapun lagi di sana. Saat itu ujian hari kedua sudah selesai, jadi mereka bebas melakukan apa saja setelahnya.

"Aneh," gumam Gaara kemudian mengambil tasnya, berniat meninggalkan kelas namun sebelumnya berbalik, bertanya pada Ai. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ah? _Ne_ , aku akan segera pulang."

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku duluan."

" _Ha'i_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Entah darimana datangnya sebuah rumor yang mengatakan jika Naruto menyukai seorang Ai Sagara. Semua orang tahu jika lelaki berambut kuning itu adalah kekasih Hinata Hyuuga dari kelas sebelah. Gaara hanya mengernyit tidak percaya kalau akhirnya—hubungan keduanya harus berakhir hanya karena Naruto menyukai orang lain.

Tunggu? Kenapa ia harus repot-repot memikirkan hal ini? Tapi…ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang entah mengapa terasa gelisah. Hei, bukankah Naruto selalu saja mengira dirinyalah yang menyukai Sagara? Namun kenapa sekarang…?

"Tsk," decihnya tidak percaya pada apa yang ia khawatirkan dalam hati. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya benar-benar gelisah. Tapi bukankah seorang Gaara sangat tahu jika Naruto hanya menyukai Hinata? Lalu apa yang sekarang ia pikirkan?

Beberapa bulan berada sangat dekat dengan gadis itu membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Entah perasaan itu sudah ada sejak dulu atau memang Gaara baru merasakannya akhir-akhir ini. Gadis unik yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menjadi orang lain. Oh, rasanya Gaara tidak rela jika Naruto yang akhirnya memenangkan gadis itu. Benarkah?

Entah karena gossip itu atau apa. Sekarang Gaara seolah menghindari Ai, bahkan sahabatnya, Naruto. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa setiap kali ia melihat keduanya ia merasa marah. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuat ia bertindak seperti itu. Ah. Tolong siapapun jelaskan pada Gaara bahwa bukankah itu artinya dia cemburu?

Tapi sikap Gaara yang seperti ini membuat Naruto tersenyum puas, Sasuke juga menyeringai. Sepertinya mereka berhasil membuat sahabat tersayang mereka menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Ai mendengar sendiri tentang rumor itu. Tapi ia tidak percaya. Ia yakin Naruto tidak mungkin menyukainya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa itu hanya rumor aneh yang tiba-tiba menyebar. Dan Ai yang belakangan ini didiamkan oleh Gaara merasa tidak terima. Apa salahnya? Kenapa Gaara selalu berusaha untuk menghindarinya? Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang membuat lelaki itu marah?

Naruto meyakinkan Ai untuk tidak percaya dengan rumor itu. Ai pun mempercayakan hal itu kepada Naruto. Dan yang harus ia selesaikan sekarang adalah masalah dengan Gaara, mereka tidak bisa berdiam diri terus seperti ini. Tanpa ada kejelasan sama sekali.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Naruto dan Sasuke keluar lebih dulu setelah mengucapkan salam kepala Ai maupun Gaara, dengan cirinya khas mereka. Yumi, sahabat Ai pun sudah keluar sejak tadi. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

Ai berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat Gaara yang hampir beranjak keluar melalui pintu belakang, namun ia segera menahan lengan itu agar Gaara tidak pergi.

"Sabaku- _san_ —"

 **Sret**!

Tanpa sadar Gaara menepis lengan itu. Namun Ai segera kembali menangkapnya.

"Sabaku- _san_."

Gaara tersadar, langkahnya terhenti. Ia baru menyadari bahwa barusan ia pasti sudah menyakiti gadis itu atas penolakan yang ia lakukan. Gaara berbalik sedikit, melihat pemilik tangan yang gemetar memegang lengannya. Gaara menatap heran karena gadis berambut hitam itu terus menunduk.

"Sagara—"

" _G-gomenasai_ ," lirih Ai membuat wajah Gaara menegang. Entah mengapa hatinya kalut. Ia menerka-nerka mengapa Ai meminta maaf padanya. Apa karena ia juga mau mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Naruto? " _Gomenasai_ …a-aku…"

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya terdengar sangat datar dan dingin di telinga Ai. Ai hampir menangis namun ia menahannya.

"Apa aku punya salah padamu? K-kenapa…kau terkesan menghindariku?"

"…" Mata Gaara membulat. Ia tidak tahu jika Ai menyadari sikapnya yang berubah. Ia menghela napas kemudian menatap langit senja yang perlahan menjadi jingga. "Maaf jika itu menyakitimu."

"Tapi…kenapa?"

"Entahlah," balas Gaara singkat tanpa melihat ke arah Ai.

"Sabaku- _san_. A-aku…" Ai menelan ludahnya berat, merasa ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini. "…aku tidak pernah menyukai Naruto dan juga Naruto—"

Ucapan Ai terhenti ketika Gaara tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan. "Dia sudah sering memberitahuku. Lalu?"

Mata Ai membulat tanpa sadar. Namun kemudian kembali redup. Ai memejamkan matanya erat. " _W-watashi_ …"*

Gaara menunggu gadis itu berbicara. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan gadis itu katakan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjelaskan tentang perasaannya sejak mengenal gadis itu dulu di bangku SMP (atau sejak SD). Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia…tidak paham tentang rasa seperti ini.

"— _anata ga…d-daisuki_ …"**

 **DEG**!

Lamunan Gaara langsung buyar ketika mendengar kalimat gadis itu. Ia langsung menatap ke arah Ai yang masih menunduk. Namun kemudian melihat ke arah matanya hazelnya. Gadis ini…

"Hiks… _s-suki desu_ …"***

Mata Gaara semakin membulat. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak, melepas genggaman erat kedua tangan Ai dan menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. Memeluknya erat seolah gadis itu akan hilang jika ia melepasnya.

Gaara tersenyum dalam rengkuhannya. Menghirup wangi yang menguar dari gadis itu. " _Ore mou…anata ga daisuki_ , Sagara."****

Dan sekarang Gaara semakin tersadar, jika tubuh dalam pelukannya itu semakin bergetar. Namun sosok gadis bernama Ai itu semakin melesakkan dirinya di dalam rengkuhan hangat Gaara.

" _Daisuki_ …kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi…"

"…maaf."

"Hiks…"

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya Ai melepas pelukan itu. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisi dahinya. Tersenyum sambil menangis, membuat Gaara terpaku… namun ia juga tersenyum lembut.

"Ai…"

Ai seolah tersenyum bahagia. "A-aku…sangat senang. _A-arigatou_ …"

Dan kekehanpun tak lepas dari mulut Gaara membuat senyum Ai semakin melebar. Yah siapa yang tahu jika sebenarnya dalam diam mereka bisa terhubung. Ketidaktertarikan justru membawa kita pada sesuatu yang membuat kita mengagumi hal itu.

Siapa sangka juga mereka tidak menyadari jika di luar pintu kelas beberapa teman mereka ber _high five_ karena rencana mereka berhasil. Yumi sempat memekik saat mengetahui sebenarnya dua sahabat Gaara itu tahu jika keduanya saling suka. Tapi yah, akhirnya mereka bisa bersama. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Cinta itu tidak bisa ditebak kan?

Karena cinta memiliki cara sendiri untuk muncul ke permukaan.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Owari**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ ***/** kalau digabung kalimatnya jadi; "Watashi wa anata ga daisuki," artinya ya sama kayak "Aku menyukaimu," gitu. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam bahasa Jepangnya. Itu pun saya nanya sama yang minta fanfik ini.**_

 _ ***** Suki desu = Suka**_

 _ ***** Ore mo anata ga daisuki = Aku juga menyukaimu.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _ **Ini ff lama, setahun yang lalu. Tapi baru pede publish di ffn sekarang. Semoga menghibur.**_

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Yumi_**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya aku minta peje, okay, Ai jelek?"

"Berisik, Yumi."

"Biarkan saja."

"Ya kan, Gaara? Kantin menanti kami, loh~" bisik Yumi agak kencang ke arah belakang Ai, sahabatnya.

Gaara hanya mendengus kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun siapa sangka justru wajah Narutolah yang juga menghantuinya. Sampai tanpa sadar ia bergumam kencang.

"Berisik."

Dan juga diikuti bisikan anak sekelas mereka tentang kabar bahwa Gaara juga Ai sudah jadian. _Sensei_ di kelas itupun menghela napas. Ia menggeram berbalik ke arah anak muridnya. Menggebrak meja, siap menyemprot mereka semua di kelas itu.

"Kalian semua! Jika masih berisik akan kuhukum!" omel Kakashi _sensei_ pada semua anak kelas. Namun—" _By the way_ , selamat ya, Sabaku, Sagara."

 **Buk!**

Oh! Gaara maupun Ai merasa ada puluhan ribu buku dengan berat berpuluh-puluh ton menghantam kepada keduanya. Yeah, ingatkan mereka untuk segera menenggelamkan diri ke lubang terdekat di sana.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _See you at Extra Part!  
_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Extra Part

_**Extra story of Connected**_

 _ **Teasing and Dating**_

 **Cerita ini sah milik Fujimoto Yumi**

 **GaaraAi – ItaYumi**

 **SasuSaku – NaruHina**

 **Temari – Ren** _ **(OC)**_

 **Karakter** _ **Naruto sah**_ **milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bahasa non-baku di** _ **format twitter**_ **.**

 _ **DLDR! RnR, yooo~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 2 _h_

PEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sampe sekarang pejenya ga dateng-dateng woooyyyyyyy! **AiSagara SaGaara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** HandsomeNaruto 2 _h_

SETUJU WOOOOOYYYYY! YUMI AKUH PADAMUUUHHHH~ RT **fyeahchmin** : PEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sampe sekarang pejenya ga dateng-dateng woooyyyyyyy! **AiSagara SaGaara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** _Sasuke 2 _h_

RT **HandsomeNaruto** : SETUJU WOOOOOYYYYY! YUMI AKUH PADAMUUUHHHH~ RT **fyeahchmin** : PEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sampe sekarang pejenya ga dateng-dateng woooyyyyyyy! **AiSagara SaGaara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa 2 _h_

RT **_Sasuke** : RT **HandsomeNaruto** : SETUJU WOOOOOYYYYY! YUMI AKUH PADAMUUUHHHH~ RT **fyeahchmin** : PEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sampe sekarang pejenya ga dateng-dateng woooyyyyyyy! **AiSagara SaGaara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa 2 _h_

 **_Sasuke HandsomeNaruto fyeahchmin AiSagara SaGaara** percuma demo di sini. Mereka lagi pacaran di epbe noh!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 1 _h_ 58 _m_

 **Sakuraaa _Sasuke HandsomeNaruto AiSagara SaGaara** GA ADIILLLL! WAHAI AI JELEK~ KELUARLAH KAU KELUAAAAAR~ /tebar garam/

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 1 _h_ 55 _m_

Nyampah banget si ini anak-_- Peje itu apa?._. RT **fyeahchmin** : **Sakuraaa _Sasuke HandsomeNaruto AiSagara SaGaara** GA ADIILLLL! WAHAI AI JELEK~ KELUARLAH KAU KELUAAAAAR~ /tebar garam/

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata** Hinataaa 1 _h_ 53 _m_

RT **Sakuraaa** : RT **_Sasuke** : RT **HandsomeNaruto** : SETUJU WOOOOOYYYYY! YUMI AKUH PADAMUUUHHHH~ RT **fyeahchmin** : PEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sampe sekarang pejenya ga dateng-dateng woooyyyyyyy! **AiSagara SaGaara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Temari** SaTemari 1 _h_ 51 _m_

Sejak kapan Ai jadi setan? Ampe nebar garem segala, Mi? RT **fyeahchmin** : **Sakuraaa _Sasuke HandsomeNaruto AiSagara SaGaara** GA ADIILLLL! WAHAI AI JELEK~

 **Expand**

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 1 _h_ 48 _m_

 **SaTemari Sakuraaa _Sasuke HandsomeNaruto AiSagara SaGaara** Baru tau, kak Tem? Dia kan dedemit pohon depan rumahnyah.

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 1 _h_ 46 _m_

MOUUU! GUE BACA TAUUU! SUMPAH BERANTEM AJA YUKKK!RT **fyeahchmin** : **SaTemari Sakuraaa _Sasuke HandsomeNaruto AiSagara SaGaara** Baru tau,

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 1 _h_ 45 _m_

Peje apaan si? Tugas fisika banyak tuh. Mau?RT **fyeahchmin** : PEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sampe sekarang pejenya ga dateng-dateng woooyyyyyyy! **AiSagara SaGaara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** HandsomeNaruto 1 _h_ 43 _m_

MANA ADA PEJE BEGITUAN, HAAA?RT **SaGaara** : Peje apaan si? Tugas fisika banyak tuh. Mau?RT **fyeahchmin** : PEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sampe sekarang pejenya ga dateng-dateng woooyyyyyyy! **AiSagara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 1 _h_ 42 _m_

RT **SaGaara** : Peje apaan si? Tugas fisika banyak tuh. Mau?RT **fyeahchmin** : PEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sampe sekarang pejenya ga dateng-dateng woooyyyyyyy! **AiSagara SaGaara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 1 _h_ 41 _m_

Pejenya bagus banget, Gaara- _kun_._. RT **SaGaara** : Peje apaan si? Tugas fisika banyak tuh. Mau?RT **fyeahchmin** : PEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sampe sekarang pejenya ga

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 1 _h_ 40 _m_

Ckck masih mending dikasih peje, kan?RT **HandsomeNaruto** : MANA ADA PEJE BEGITUAN, HAAA?RT **SaGaara** : Peje apaan si? Tugas fisika banyak tuh. Mau?RT **fyeahchmin** : PEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** _Sasuke 1 _h_ 39 _m_

Peje bukan peerRT **AiSagara** : Ckck masih mending dikasih peje, kan?RT **HandsomeNaruto** : MANA ADA PEJE BEGITUAN, HAAA?RT SaGaara: Peje apaan si? Tugas fisika banyak tuh. Mau?RT **fyeahchmin**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** HandsomeNaruto 1 _h_ 38 _m_

RT! **_Sasuke** : Peje bukan peerRT **AiSagara** : Ckck masih mending dikasih peje, kan?RT **HandsomeNaruto** : MANA ADA PEJE BEGITUAN, HAAA?RT **SaGaara** : Peje apaan si? Tugas fisika banyak tuh. Mau?RT **fyeahchmin**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaraa 1 _h_ 36 _m_

 **HandsomeNaruto _Sasuke AiSagara fyeahchmin** Cuma nawarin. Kalau gamau yaudah gapapa kali, Nar, Sas.

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 1 _h_ 35 _m_

Nahjes tralala trilili dapet peje gituan. Gaada yang lebih elitan dikit apa?RT **SaGaara** : **HandsomeNaruto _Sasuke AiSagara fyeahchmin** Cuma nawarin. Kalau gamau

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 1 _h_ 33 _m_

Jawaban masih sama, Mi. RT **fyeahchmin** : Nahjes tralala trilili dapet peje gituan. Gaada yang lebih elitan dikit apa?RT **SaGaara** : **HandsomeNaruto _Sasuke AiSagara fyeahchmin**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa 1 _h_ 32 _m_

 **SaGaara fyeahchmin HandsomeNaruto _Sasuke AiSagara** Jangan pelit dong, Gaara. Temari aja bilang kalo sebenernya Gaara itu BAAIIIIIIIK banget! *cekek Sasuke- _kun_ *

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** _Sasuke 1 _h_ 30 _m_

Apa hubungannya nyekek-nyekek aku?RT **Sakuraaa** : **SaGaara fyeahchmin HandsomeNaruto _Sasuke AiSagara** Jangan pelit dong, Gaara. Temari aja bilang kalo sebenernya Gaara itu BAAIIIIIIIK

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Temari** SaTemari 1 _h_ 29 _m_

Itu artinya dia ga ikhlas bilang adek gue baik. Ck. Gue ga pernah bilang Gaara baik pake banget tuh:p RT **_Sasuke** : Apa hubungannya nyekek-nyekek aku?RT **Sakuraaa** : **SaGaara fyeahchmin HandsomeNaruto _Sasuke AiSagara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa 1 _h_ 28 _m_

 **_Sasuke** Cuma ungkapan 'sayang' yang berbeda tuh:p kan kalo pake emot _kissu_ udah pasaran hehe:3

 _In reply to_ **Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 1 _h_ 25 _m_

 **SaTemari _Sasuke Sakuraaa SaGaara HandsomeNaruto AiSagara Hinataaa** sabodo ah kalian ngomongin apa. Peje ditunggu besok buat AI dan GAARA! Makasih muah:*

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 1 _h_ 23 _m_

Terkadang Yumi maksa. Dia gila. Dia stress. Dia rese. Tapi kan….HARUSNYA DIA JUGA NGASIH PEJE KE GUEEEE!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 1 _h_ 21 _m_

JANGAN PITNAH PLISSS! GUE JADIAN SAMA SIAPA EMANGNYA, HAAH?RT **AiSagara** : Terkadang Yumi maksa. Dia gila. Dia stress. Dia rese. Tapi kan….HARUSNYA DIA JUGA NGASIH PEJE KE GUEEEE!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa 1 _h_ 19 _m_

Sebenernya ga ngerti apa yang mereka bicarain. Tapi Ai bukan orang yang pinter boong. Jangan bilang si Yumi juga jadian sama cowok? *yaiyalah cowok masa cewek?* Hehehe peje _double_!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 1 _h_ 18 _m_

…plis…RT **Sakuraaa** : Sebenernya ga ngerti apa yang mereka bicarain. Tapi Ai bukan orang yang pinter boong. Jangan bilang si Yumi juga jadian sama cowok? *yaiyalah

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** _Sasuke 1 _h_ 17 _m_

Lu jadian sama _aniki_ , Mi?RT **fyeahchmin** : …plis…RT **Sakuraaa** : Sebenernya ga ngerti apa yang mereka bicarain. Tapi Ai bukan orang yang pinter boong. Jangan bilang si Yumi

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 1 _h_ 15 _m_

Tadi gue liat Itachi- _nii_ sama Yumi jalan, serius. RT **_Sasuke** : Lu jadian sama _aniki_ , Mi?RT **fyeahchmin** : …plis…RT **Sakuraaa** : Sebenernya ga ngerti apa yang mereka bicarain.

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** HandsomeNaruto 1 _h_ 13 _m_

PEJE _DOUBLE_? HAHAHAHA AKHIRNYAAAAHHH! **SaGaara _Sasuke fyeahchmin Sakuraaa**

 _In reply to_ **Sabaku Gaara**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata** Hinataaa 1 _h_ 12 _m_

RT **HandsomeNaruto** : PEJE _DOUBLE_? HAHAHAHA AKHIRNYAAAAHHH! **SaGaara _Sasuke fyeahchmin Sakuraaa**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 1 _h_ 11 _m_

 _No comment_ RT **Hinataaa** : RT **HandsomeNaruto** : PEJE _DOUBLE_? HAHAHAHA AKHIRNYAAAAHHH! **SaGaara _Sasuke fyeahchmin Sakuraaa**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 1 _h_ 9 _m_

Itu artinya bener kan? _No comment_ gitu elonya. RT **fyeahchmin** : _No comment_ RT **Hinataaa** : RT **HandsomeNaruto** : PEJE _DOUBLE_? HAHAHAHA AKHIRNYAAAAHHH! **SaGaara _Sasuke fyeahchmin Sakuraaa**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** _Itachi 1 _h_ 7 _m_

 **AiSagara fyeahchmin Hinataaa HandsomeNaruto SaGaara _Sasuke Sakuraaa** Kalian ngomongin apaan sih? Siapa aja yang jadian? Peje _double_? _Niisan_ dapet juga ga?

 _In reply to_ **Ai Sagara**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** _Sasuke 1 _h_ 5 _m_

SOK banget gatau! RT **_Itachi** : **AiSagara fyeahchmin Hinataaa HandsomeNaruto SaGaara _Sasuke Sakuraaa** Kalian ngomongin apaan sih? Siapa

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** _Itachi 1 _h_ 4 _m_

Oh jadi tadi makhluk merah bata bersama gadis berambut hitam itu elo, Gaara? Pantes. Lagi jalan sama pacar baru? RT **SaGaara** : Tadi gue liat Itachi-nii sama Yumi jalan, serius. RT **_Sasuke** : Lu jadian sama aniki, Mi?RT **fyeahchmin** : …plis…RT **Sakuraaa**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 1 _h_ 2 _m_

 **_Itachi SaGaara _Sasuke fyeahchmin Sakuraaa** Apaan si-_- aku juga liat Itachi- _nii_ sama Yumi jalan. Ngapain tuh? Kalian udah jadian juga kan?

 _In reply to_ **Uchiha Itachi**

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 1 _h_

Ga sengaja ketemu, seriusan. Lah elu sama Gaara udah jalan duaan aje masih komen-komenan di epbe RT **AiSagara** : **_Itachi SaGaara _Sasuke fyeahchmin Sakuraaa** Apaan si-_- aku juga liat Itachi- _nii_ sama Yumi jalan. Ngapain tuh? Kalian udah jadian juga kan?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** HandsomeNaruto 1 _h_

Boong itu dosa, tauukkk!RT **fyeahchmin** : Ga sengaja ketemu, seriusan. Lah elu sama Gaara udah jalan duaan aje masih komen-komenan di epbe RT **AiSagara** : **_Itachi SaGaara _Sasuke fyeahchmin Sakuraaa**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata** Hinataaa 1 _h_

RT **HandsomeNaruto** : Boong itu dosa, tauukkk!RT **fyeahchmin** : Ga sengaja ketemu, seriusan. Lah elu sama Gaara udah jalan duaan aje masih komen-komenan di epbe RT **AiSagara** : **_Itachi SaGaara _Sasuke fyeahchmin Sakuraaa**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 59 _m_

SALAH GUE APA HAAAA? **Hinataaa HandsomeNaruto AiSagara _Itachi SaGaara _Sasuke Sakuraaa**

 _In reply to_ **Hyuuga Hinata**

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 58 _m_

 **SaGaara** tadi sebenernya kita pergi mau beli apa sih, Gaara- _kun_?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 58 _m_

Nyampah banget si lu, Mi RT **fyeahchmin** : SALAH GUE APA HAAAA? **Hintaaa HandsomeNaruto AiSagara _Itachi SaGaara _Sasuke Sakuraaa**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 56 _m_

 **AiSagara** gatau. Emang tadi yang ngajakin pergi siapa?:p

 _In reply to_ **Ai Sagara**

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** _Itachi 55 _m_

Baru tau Gaara bisa pake emot ':p' RT **SaGaara** : **AiSagara** gatau. Emang tadi yang ngajakin pergi siapa?:p

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 54 _m_

Dia tetaplah manusia biasa, _niisan_ ~ RT **_Itachi** : Baru tau Gaara bisa pake emot ':p' RT **SaGaara** : **AiSagara** gatau. Emang tadi yang ngajakin pergi siapa?:p

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 53 _m_

Ekhem. RT **fyeahchmin** : Dia tetaplah manusia biasa, _niisan_ ~ RT **_Itachi** : Baru tau Gaara bisa pake emot ':p' RT **SaGaara** : **AiSagara** gatau. Emang tadi yang ngajakin pergi siapa?:p

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** _Sasuke 52 _m_

RT **SaGaara** : Ekhem. RT **fyeahchmin** : Dia tetaplah manusia biasa, _niisan_ ~ RT **_Itachi** : Baru tau Gaara bisa pake emot ':p' RT **SaGaara** : **AiSagara** gatau. Emang tadi yang ngajak

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa 51 _m_

RT **_Sasuke** : RT **SaGaara** : Ekhem. RT **fyeahchmin** : Dia tetaplah manusia biasa, _niisan_ ~ RT **_Itachi** : Baru tau Gaara bisa pake emot ':p' RT **SaGaara** : **AiSagara** gatau.

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** HandsomeNaruto 50 _m_

RT **Sakuraaa** : RT **_Sasuke** : RT **SaGaara** : Ekhem. RT **fyeahchmin** : Dia tetaplah manusia biasa, _niisan_ ~ RT **_Itachi** : Baru tau Gaara bisa pake emot ':p' RT **SaGaara** : **AiSagara** gatau. Emang tadi

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata** Hinataaa 49 _m_

RT **HandsomeNaruto** : RT **Sakuraaa** : RT **_Sasuke** : RT **SaGaara** : Ekhem. RT **fyeahchmin** : Dia tetaplah manusia biasa, _niisan_ ~ RT **_Itachi** : Baru tau Gaara bisa pake emot ':p' RT **SaGaara** : **AiSagara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 48 _m_

 **SaGaara** kan lupa -3- ingetin dong. Udah sampe rumah baru inget tadi kan. Huuuu~

 _In reply to_ **Sabaku Gaara**

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 47 _m_

 **AiSagara** yaudah masih bisa besok, kan? Emang kapan ulang tahun kakak sepupu kamu?

 _In reply to_ **Ai Sagara**

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 46 _m_

 **SaGaara** iya deh -3- Hemmm…seingetku sih…beberapa hari lagi._.

 _In reply to_ **Sabaku Gaara**

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 45 _m_

 **AiSagara** jangan bilang lupa tanggal? Ckckck yaudah. _Btw_ , cek _dm_ , Ai.

 _In reply to_ **Ai Sagara**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** HandsomeNaruto 44 _m_

MAINNYA _DM_ TJUYYY! RT **SaGaara** : **AiSagara** jangan bilang lupa tanggal? Ckckck yaudah. _Btw_ , cek _dm_ , Ai.

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** _Itachi 43 _m_

Ssttt ga enak main di _dm_ , Gaar. RT **HandsomeNaruto** : MAINNYA _DM_ TJUYYY! RT **SaGaara** : **AiSagara** jangan bilang lupa tanggal? Ckckck yaudah. _Btw_ , cek _dm_ , Ai.

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Temari** SaTemari 42 _m_

 _Hentai_ lu, Chi! RT **_Itachi** : Ssttt ga enak main di _dm_ , Gaar. RT **HandsomeNaruto** : MAINNYA _DM_ TJUYYY! RT **SaGaara** : **AiSagara** jangan bilang lupa tanggal? Ckckck

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** _Itachi 41 _m_

Kok _hentai_ si? Lu kali, Tem. _Btw username_ lu lucu deh. SaTe…mari? BUAHAHA RT **SaTemari** : _Hentai_ lu, Chi! RT **_Itachi** : Ssttt ga enak main di _dm_ , Gaar. RT **HandsomeNaruto** : MAINNYA _DM_ TJUYYY! RT **SaGaara** : **AiSagara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Temari** SaTemari 40 _m_

 **_Itachi HandsomeNaruto SaGaara AiSagara** Anjrit lu, Chi! Awas lu yeee!

 _In reply to_ **Uchiha Itachi**

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 40 _m_

 **SaTemari _Itachi HandsomeNaruto SaGaara AiSagara** hahaha sabar Temari _neesan_. Itachi _niisan_ emang suka gitu wkwk

 _In reply to_ **Sabaku Temari**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa 39 _m_

'Itachi _niisan_ emang suka begitu?' Kok…agak ambigu gitu. Tjieee kayaknya udah kenal banget tuuuh~ RT **fyeahchmin** : **SaTemari _Itachi HandsomeNaruto SaGaara AiSagara** hahaha sabar Temari _neesan_. Itachi _niisan_ emang suka gitu wkwk

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** _Sasuke 38 _m_

 **_Itachi** ngaku deh, Chi. Lu udah jadian sama Yumi kan?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** _Itachi 37 _m_

Apaan si _ototou_? Gaje banget deh RT **_Sasuke** : **_Itachi** ngaku deh, Chi. Lu udah jadian sama Yumi kan?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 36 _m_

Dia gamau ngaku kali, Sas. Jangan-jangan ditolak sama Yumi? RT **_Itachi** : Apaan si _ototou_? Gaje banget deh RT **_Sasuke** : **_Itachi** ngaku deh, Chi. Lu udah jadian sama Yumi kan?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** HandsomeNaruto 35 _m_

Hahaha Itachi- _nii_ galau tuh ditolak Yumi RT **SaGaara** : Dia gamau ngaku kali, Sas. Jangan-jangan ditolak sama Yumi? RT **_Itachi** : Apaan si _ototou_? Gaje banget deh RT **_Sasuke** :

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** _Itachi 34 _m_

Maaf aja ya, Uchiha Itachi ga pernah ditolak. RT **HandsomeNaruto** : Hahaha Itachi- _nii_ galau tuh ditolak Yumi RT **SaGaara** : Dia gamau ngaku kali, Sas. Jangan-jangan ditolak sama Yumi? RT **_Itachi** : Apaan si _ototou_? Gaje banget deh RT **_Sasuke** :

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 32 _m_

 **_Itachi HandsomeNaruto SaGaara _Sasuke** itu artinya _niisan_ ngaku kalau _niisan_ udah jadian sama Yumi?

 _In reply to_ **Uchiha Itachi**

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa 31 _m_

RT **AiSagara** : **_Itachi HandsomeNaruto SaGaara _Sasuke** itu artinya _niisan_ ngaku kalau _niisan_ udah jadian sama Yumi?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata** Hinataaa 30 _m_

RT **Sakuraaa** : RT **AiSagara** : **_Itachi HandsomeNaruto SaGaara _Sasuke** itu artinya _niisan_ ngaku kalau _niisan_ udah jadian sama Yumi?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 28 _m_

 **fyeahchmin** NGAKU GA?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 27 _m_

RT **AiSagara** : **fyeahchmin** NGAKU GA?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 26 _m_

 **fyeahchmin** ga nongol sampe 5 menit ke depan berarti bener!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 25 _m_

RT **AiSagara** : **fyeahchmin** ga nongol sampe 5 menit ke depan berarti bener!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** _Sasuke 24 _m_

RT **SaGaara** : RT **AiSagara** : **fyeahchmin** ga nongol sampe 5 menit ke depan berarti bener!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa 23 _m_

RT **_Sasuke** : RT **SaGaara** : RT **AiSagara** : **fyeahchmin** ga nongol sampe 5 menit ke depan berarti bener!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** HandsomeNaruto 22 _m_

RT **Sakuraaa** : RT **_Sasuke** : RT **SaGaara** : RT **AiSagara** : **fyeahchmin** ga nongol sampe 5 menit ke depan berarti bener!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata** Hinataaa 21 _m_

RT **HandsomeNaruto** : RT **Sakuraaa** : RT **_Sasuke** : RT **SaGaara** : RT **AiSagara** : **fyeahchmin** ga nongol sampe 5 menit ke depan berarti bener!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Temari** SaTemari 20 _m_

RT **Hinataaa** : RT **HandsomeNaruto** : RT **Sakuraaa** : RT **_Sasuke** : RT **SaGaara** : RT **AiSagara** : **fyeahchmin** ga nongol sampe 5 menit ke depan berarti bener!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 18 _m_

 **SaTemari Hinataaa HandsomeNaruto Sakuraaa _Sasuke SaGaara AiSagara** NYAMPAH BANGET WOYY!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** _Itachi 17 _m_

Kepala gue pusing. Sasuke kepo banget elah. KAMAR GUE BERANTAKAN WOY! GAARA SAMA AI BIASA AJA NGE _DM_ NYAAA! ARGGHHH YUMI AYO KITA JADIAN BENERAN AJAAA! **fyeahchmin**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** _Itachi 16 _m_

Mampus tadi gue nge _tweet_ apaan?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** _Sasuke 15 _m_

Lu ngajakin Yumi jadian sama lo RT **_Itachi** : Mampus tadi gue nge _tweet_ apaan?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** HandsomeNaruto 14 _m_

RT **_Sasuke** : Lu ngajakin Yumi jadian sama lo RT **_Itachi** : Mampus tadi gue nge _tweet_ apaan?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa 13 _m_

RT **HandsomeNaruto** : RT **_Sasuke** : Lu ngajakin Yumi jadian sama lo RT **_Itachi** : Mampus tadi gue ngetweet apaan?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata** Hinataaa 12 _m_

RT **Sakuraaa** : RT **HandsomeNaruto** : RT **_Sasuke** : Lu ngajakin Yumi jadian sama lo RT **_Itachi** : Mampus tadi gue nge _tweet_ apaan?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 11 _m_

Berhasil juga. RT **Hinataaa** : RT **Sakuraaa** : RT **HandsomeNaruto** : RT **_Sasuke** : Lu ngajakin Yumi jadian sama lo RT **_Itachi** : Mampus tadi gue nge _tweet_ apaan?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 10 _m_

Uyeaaaay kita berhasil Gaara- _kun_! Yumi lagi ngamuk nih di sini haha RT **SaGaara** : Berhasil juga. RT **Hinataaa** : RT **Sakuraaa** : RT **HandsomeNaruto** : RT **_Sasuke** : Lu ngajakin Yumi jadian sama lo RT **_Itachi** : Mampus tadi gue nge _twee_ t apaan?

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 9 _m_

Balas dendam. Sukses.

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 8 _m_

RT **AiSagara** : Balas dendam. Sukses.

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 8 _m_

 **AiSagara** Besok aku jemput jam 7. Berangkat bareng, ya.

 _In reply to_ **Ai Sagara**

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 7 _m_

 **SaGaara** okay! Aku ngeladenin Yumi dulu, ya.

 _In reply to_ **Sabaku Gaara**

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 6 _m_

 **AiSagara** Hm. Sukses

 _In reply to_ **Ai Sagara**

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 6 _m_

Harus jawab apa nih, _niisan_? Iya atau engga? RT **_Itachi** : Kepala gue pusing. Sasuke kepo banget elah. KAMAR GUE BERANTAKAN WOY! GAARA SAMA AI BIASA AJA NGE _DM_ NYAAA! ARGGHHH! YUMI AYO KITA JADIAN BENERAN AJAAA!

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** _Itachi 5 _m_

Sayang banget kalo orang tampan macem _niisan_ ditolak. Ya kan? Baca _dm_ nya dulu makanya RT **fyeahchmin** : Harus jawab apa nih, _niisan_? Iya atau engga? RT **_Itachi** : Kepala gue pusing. Sasuke kepo banget elah.

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 4 _m_

Udah dibales, tuh. RT **_Itachi** : Sayang banget kalo orang tampan macem _niisan_ ditolak. Ya kan? Baca _dm_ nya dulu makanya RT **fyeahchmin** : Harus jawab apa nih, _niisan_? Iya atau

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** _Itachi 3 _m_

Makasih:* RT **fyeahchmin** : Udah dibales, tuh. RT **_Itachi** : Sayang banget kalo orang tampan macem _niisan_ ditolak. Ya kan? Baca _dm_ nya dulu makanya RT **fyeahchmin** :

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 2 _m_

Sama-sama deh:*RT **_Itachi** : Makasih:* RT **fyeahchmin** : Udah dibales, tuh. RT **_Itachi** : Sayang banget kalo orang tampan macem _niisan_ ditolak. Ya kan? Baca _dm_ nya dulu

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** HandsomeNaruto 2 _m_

YEAAAYYYY PEJENYA _DOUBLE_ DEEHHH! cc: **fyeahchmin _Itachi AiSagara SaGaara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke** _Sasuke 1 _m_

RT **HandsomeNaruto** : YEAAAYYYY PEJENYA _DOUBLE_ DEEHHH! cc: **fyeahchmin _Itachi AiSagara SaGaara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura** Sakuraaa 1 _m_

RT **_Sasuke** : RT **HandsomeNaruto** : YEAAAYYYY PEJENYA _DOUBLE_ DEEHHH! cc: **fyeahchmin _Itachi AiSagara SaGaara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Temari** SaTemari 1 _m_

RT **Sakuraaa** : RT **_Sasuke** : RT **HandsomeNaruto** : YEAAAYYYY PEJENYA _DOUBLE_ DEEHHH! cc: **fyeahchmin _Itachi AiSagara SaGaara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Hyuuga Hinata** Hinataaa 1 _m_

RT **SaTemari** : RT **Sakuraaa** : RT **_Sasuke** : RT **HandsomeNaruto** : YEAAAYYYY PEJENYA _DOUBLE_ DEEHHH! cc: **fyeahchmin _Itachi AiSagara SaGaara**

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Ai Sagara** AiSagara 59 _s_

Haaaaah~

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Sabaku Gaara** SaGaara 59 _s_

Haaaaah~

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Fujimoto Yumi** fyeahchmin 5 _s_

Haaaaah~

 _Expand_

* * *

 **Uchiha Itachi** _Itachi 5 _s_

Haaaaah~

 _Expand_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Eh, Ai jelek mau ke mana? Kok rapih banget?" Yumi, yang kini sedang berada di rumah sahabatnya menatap gadis berambut hitam panjang itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Ai yang duduk di sampingnya hanya mendengus. "Mau pergi."

"Sama Gaara, ya? Cie cieee~ kok peje sampai sekarang belum ngalir, sih~" kata Yumi mencolek-colek sahabatnya.

"Berisik ah. Kamu sendiri gimana tuh sama Itachi _niisan_?" tanya Ai membuat Yumi justru berbaring di atas sofa yang ia duduki. Sengaja ia menaruh kepalanya di paha Ai.

Sebelum menjawab, dan ia merasa terselamatkan, suara bel berbunyi membuat Ai langsung bangun dan membukakan pintu. Yumi hanya terkikik tahu siapa yang datang. Selagi Ai membukakan pintu untuk Gaara, Ren, kakak sepupu Ai masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Ai-nya mana, Yumi?"

Yumi menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. "Lagi bukain pintu buat pacarnya," yang tak lama Ai dan Gaara memasuki ruang tamu. Yumi buru-buru duduk. "Uhuk. Mau kencan, yaaa?" tanyanya meledek keduanya.

Gaara dengan muka _stoic_ nya menjawab. "Hn. Begitulah."

Sedangkan wajah Ai sudah memerah. Ditambah lagi dengan ucapan kakak sepupunya. "Aduh aduh, bibi pasti seneng banget kalo tahu anak perempuannya udah punya pacar. Ganteng lagi, ya kan, Yumi?"

Yumi mengangguk-angguk. "Cara jadiannya _so sweet_ juga loh, _niisan_."

"Masa? Kayak gimana?"

"Hmm…kalau ga salah ingat sih. Ai megang tangannya Gaara terus bilang suka gitu. Abis itu mereka pelukan. Terus mereka—"

"Berisik, ah. _Niisan_ , aku keluar dulu, ya? Ga sampe malem, kok. Tolong bilang sama _kaasan_ —"

"Iya-iya, Ai. Bersenang-senanglah bersama pacarmu. Hmm, Gaara- _kun_ , jaga Ai baik-baik, ya?"

"Hn."

"Dadaaah~ jangan lupa _first kiss on the first date_ , yaaa?" seru Yumi dan Ren membuat Ai melempar payung di dekat pintu ke arah mereka.

" _Urusai_!" serunya langsung menarik tangan Gaara. Berusaha mengabaikan wajah mereka yang sudah memerah.

Jadiiiii ya begitulah kenapa Gaara dan Ai terus memaksa Yumi mengaku di _twitter_. Balas dendam memang menyenangkan. Karena mereka merasa memiliki bukti yang meyakinkan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Satu pasangan yang baru jadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu pun berjalan berdampingan. Gaara memasukkan tangannya seperti biasa ke dalam saku, sedangkan Ai di sampingnya hanya mengikuti langkah kaki kekasih barunya itu.

Suasana hening, sampai akhirnya Gaara berhenti berjalan dan menangkap lengan gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Suka film supranatural, kan?" tanya Gaara menatap gadisnya. Ai memandang balik dengan gugup sebelum mengangguk. "Nonton dulu, ya? Baru cari kadonya."

Sekali lagi gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tapi ketika merasakan tangan Gaara di atas kepalanya yang mengacak rambutnya pelan, Ai mendongak dan tersenyum manis ke arah lelaki itu. "Makasih sudah mau mengantarku…"

Gaara terkekeh kecil kemudian kembali mengacak rambut gadis itu. Lalu mengangkat bahu juga, memutar badannya melihat ke depan. "Itu termasuk tugas pacar kan?"

Tanpa sadar Ai ikut terkekeh. Namun kemudian kekehannya berhenti saat menyadari ada tangan yang menggenggam tangannya erat. "Mau sampai kapan di sini?"

Ai hanya tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Gaara untuk berjalan. Ia menoleh ke arah lelaki bertato di dahi itu. "Kalau begitu kita harus cepat."

Dan Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di bibirnya. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki gadis yang disayangnya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ai mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Gaara seraya mengantri untuk membeli tiket. Sesekali ia memainkan ponselnya untuk melihat _mention_ yang masuk ke _twitter_ nya. Ai hanya memutar bola mata ketika Yumi dan teman-temannya memenuhi _notif_ nya. Ia juga menghela napas berat membuat Gaara melihat ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa?" Ai mendongak kemudian menunjukkan isi mentionnya. Gaara hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi gadis itu. "Biarkan saja dulu. Mereka memang berisik asal kau tahu saja dan kalau kau tidak lupa," balasnya lagi sambil menyingkirkan rambut Ai ke belakang telinganya.

"Yaaa aku tahu sih Yumi itu berisik. Tapi ga nyangka kalau Naruto dan Sasuke- _san_ bisa begitu," balas Ai lalu membalas satu _mention_ , kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas saat mereka maju dalam antrian.

"Sasuke memang jaim. Naruto dari dulu memang berisik. Wajar."

"Tahan sama yang begitu?" Ai mendongak melihat wajah Gaara dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Gaara tersenyum lagi lalu mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada dahi Ai. "Kau sendiri? Tahan sama yang namanya Fujimoto Yumi itu?"

Ai memberikan kekehan sebagai jawaban. Ketika giliran mereka untuk membeli tiket, mereka menghentikan sejenak obrolan mereka dan mulai memesan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Keduanya sudah keluar dari bioskop dan berjalan menuju tempat makan. Walau tadi sempat menyemil _popcorn_ , tapi tetap saja mereka butuh nasi, bukan? Maka mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mampir ke restoran untuk mengisi perut.

Namun di tengah perjalanan, ternyata ada yang menarik perhatian mereka. Refleks, Ai menahan langkahnya membuat langkah Gaara ikut berhenti. "Kenapa?"

"Lihat ke sana, deh. Itu Itachi- _nii_ dan Yumi, kan?" tanya Ai menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang sedang berjalan berdampingan.

Gaara mengikuti arah telunjuk Ai. Ia melihat dengan seksama mencoba memastikan. Kemudian mengangguk. "Hn. Itu Itachi- _nii_ dan Yumi."

"Jadi mereka sudah jadian, ya? Hihihi waktunya _revenge_ nih."

"Huh?"

"Iya. Kamu ga inget tadi dia ngeledekin kita sebelum pergi ke sini?"

Gaara terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian mencubit hidung Ai membuat gadis bermata coklat itu mendorong pura-pura wajah kekasihnya. Meminta dilepas. "Ih, Gaara- _kun_! Ga bisa napas, tauuuu!"

Gaara hanya terkekeh kemudian mengecup pipi Ai sebelum menyeret gadis itu ke restoran terdekat. "Makan dulu, baru ngurusin mereka lagi, oke?"

Ai yang memerah hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah kekasihnya.

Huh? Ternyata Gaara yang ada di sampingnya sekarang sangat manis, ya?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :  
_**

 ** _So this is the extra part! Hope you like it._**

 ** _Signed,_**

 ** _Yumi_**


End file.
